


Ishimondo Oneshot- Hanahaki Disease

by peachi3starzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mondo Oowada has Hanahki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachi3starzz/pseuds/peachi3starzz
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Ishimondo Oneshot- Hanahaki Disease

Before I start writing, this is set in a universe where Mondo and Taka are friends and never have to go to Hope's Peak! 

"Hey, Taka." Said Mondo sadly.

"What's wrong, bro?

"I'm dying. And I could cure my disease, but I don't want to."

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Taka quietly. 

They were sitting in Taka's room, playing video games. 

" My doctors are saying that they have no clue why it started, or when, but there are flowers growing in my lungs, and soon, they'll be growing out of everywhere. They can remove the flowers, but it has some pretty bad side effects."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that you have the Hanahaki Disease? Bro, that's not real!"

"Apparently, it is." Mondo coughed.

"If it's true, then, who's the lucky girl you have a crush on?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Can't you just get the flowers removed and just hate the girl forever?"

"But I love her, Taka. Its not that easy."

Over the next few months, Mondo and Taka continued their routine, seeing each other at school and on the weekend occasionally. Mondo has to take care of himself, as his parents weren't around anymore. One day, he had to be confined to the hospital that he was seeing his doctors in, because he could barely move anymore. Taka still visited him on the weekends and every day after school.

"Hey, Taka," said Mondo weakly, "How's school? And your parents?"

"Somethings wrong. What is it, bro?"

"I coughed up a full flower today. It's getting worse. The doctors think I'll be gone by the new year." Mondo was very pale, and had dark purple flowers blooming all over his arms and there was one in the place where his eye used to be. He was in obvious pain, but wanted to stay alive for as long as he could.

"No, man! The doctors will find some way to keep the flowers at bay! There's gotta be a way!"

Mondo coughed. A flower petal fell out of his mouth and onto his white bed sheets.

"I don't think there is."

A few days went by, and then Mondo got even worse. Every time he opened his mouth, a flower fell out. He couldn't speak, and his head wouldn't stop bleeding from all of the flowers. He could barely breathe. Taka was spending every day at the hospital, waiting out his best friend's end. He told him stories about his new puppy, and even showed him pictures. The doctors advised Taka to prepare for the inevitable, but Taka didn't listen to them. He kept the persistent hope that his best friend would get better. 

One day, Mondo spoke.

"Taka, its almost time for me to go. I can feel it. It might be today, it might be tomorrow, it may be at the end of the week, but it'll be soon. Can you get me a piece of paper and a pen?"

Taka had finally came to terms with Mondo's death, and was doing anything to keep him comfortable. "Of course, bro!"  
Taka reached into his bookbag and pulled out what Mondo had asked for. 

Mondo reached out a gauze covered hand and began to write. 

"Give this to my doctors, okay Taka? Please promise me that. But, I have to tell you something. Don't talk until I'm finished. I have to get this out. I- I love you. We've been friends for a while, I know that, but you helped me figure out that I'm bi."

"M-Mondo, I'm flattered, and I want to tell you that I love you too, but it wouldn't cure you. I can't reciprocate those feelings."

"I know, Taka. That's why I didn't tell you. Can you just stay with me until its over? That's all I ask. You don't even need to talk. Just be here."

"Yeah. I can do that," sighed Taka. 

The next morning, Taka woke up before Mondo and checked on him. "Today's the day," thought Taka to himself. Mondo was a mess. His eye was red, and his lips were stained with blood. Taka pulled the chair that he sat in close to the bed and squeezed Mondo's hand tightly.

Mondo's eyes opened slowly. It showed in his eyes that he knew today was the day. Mondo squeezed Taka's hand back, but he was very weak.

"Mondo, you are such an amazing friend to me, and I'll never forget about you, or how much you mean to me."

Mondo smiled, and his heart monitor started beeping. His heart started to flatline. Doctors and nurses started to rush in, pushing a crying Taka out of the way. 

"Mondo," whispered Taka, "I- I think you helped me more than you know. I know its too late, but I think I love you too."

Just then, the doctor shouted "Clear!" and defibrillators were slammed onto Mondo's chest.

"I-I know, Taka."

Mondo took his final breath and died, leaving Taka to sob on his knees.

"Sir- sir you have to leave. This is now a quarantine zone."

"C-can I see that note that he gave to the doctors?"

"Yes, sir. Here it is."

The nurse handed Taka the note and ushered him out of the room quickly. 

Taka started to read the note through blurry eyes. It read: "Taka, I love you more than you could ever know. You might love me, but you haven't realized it yet. If you're reading this note, I'm dead. I love you so much, Taka. Don't forget me. I won't forget you."

A few days later, and Taka was the only one to speak at Mondo's funeral. There were only a few people there. Two of his closest friends other than Taka were there. Their names were Leon Kuwata and Chihiro Fujisaki. The only other people there were Taka's parents. No one cried except Taka.

"Mondo was my best and only friend. We both found out too late that we were more than that. We've been friends for three years, and I loved him. Why couldn't I have realized that sooner? He's with his brother in the afterlife now. He's at peace."

Taka's body was found a month later underneath a bridge, with a smile on his face and a note that read: "I'm coming, Mondo."


End file.
